Service providers who offer program service transmissions such as cable and satellite television providers, are increasingly offering improvements to the user's viewing experience. One such improvements includes receivers that are operable to project a visual image onto a projection surface. Such a projector/receiver provides an alternative to the familiar viewing of broadcast channels through the operation of a television set. In some instances, the operation of a projector may be influenced by ambient light conditions, colors, or color casts associated with a projection surface. The projected image may differ from user's expectations. Specifically, the projected image may differ from how the same image would appear if it were to be displayed through a television. Accordingly, it may be desirable to automatically alter the projected image in a way that provides compensation for ambient light conditions and/or visual characteristics associated with the projection surface.